He Gave Me My Go
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: Drabble Set/Abandoned: A reporter asks a 4-dan Shindo Hikaru a question he's never been asked before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

"Who taught you to play Go?"

Shindo stared at the reporter in surprise for a few seconds, before smiling and breaking out into laughter. The reporter looked shocked and hastily asked whether Shindo was alright. Shindo smiled and nodded.

"Ah, it's just that nobody has ever asked me that question before. I have often been asked about my rivalry with Akira-san and about my fast ascension, and even _where_ I learnt my Go. But you are the first person to ask _who_ taught me." Shindo smiled at the thoroughly bemused reporter and looked up at the sky, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"My teacher was **sai**."

"No way! The famous NetGo player?!" The reporter was incredulous.

Hikaru nodded. "Yup. I never did beat him…" He trailed off, lost in thought. The reporter pressed on with his questions.

"So, why did **sai **never play in real life? Was he a pro?"

"No. He played… well, actually, I played for him. He couldn't do it himself. That's why he never went pro."

"Oh wow! But, you know, they do accept people with disabilities into the pro world. He could still take the exam."

Hikaru smiled sadly. "No, he couldn't. It's too late." They were quiet for a few moments, and the reporter was hesitant to break the silence.

"Ah, Shindo-san, do you-"

Hikaru suddenly interrupted, looking at his watch frantically.

"Sorry! I gotta go, or Akira will kill me! Seeya!" He ran off in the direction of the train station, leaving the reporter behind in the dust, mouth still open and pen in midair, still ready to write.

* * *

The next day, in Go-Weekly:

_Shindo Hikaru, 4-dan, reveals all! The true identity of the mysterious __**sai**__?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Been reading HnG again, and this just popped into my head. Myabe I'll write people's reactions to the articles one day.


	2. Touya

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

"I promised I'd tell you everything one day, didn't I?" Hikaru face was open and happy, seemingly lighter than it had been for the past- well, ever since his streak of forfeits nearly three years ago. Touya frowned slightly, but anticipation of what he would be told pushed the negative thoughts away as he leant forwards.

"I- to be honest, I'm glad to tell you. It's been kept in here," Hikaru touched his chest lightly, "for so long now."

He paused and grinned abashedly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Heh. Now that it comes to it, I can't think where to start…"

Touya, too thirsty for answers to wait for Shindo to organise his thoughts, blurted out the first words that popped into his head.

"Who was Sai? What was he to you?"

Shindo looked slightly startled, but smiled faintly.

"I guess that's as good a place to start as any." Shindo took a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap, sitting up straighter in a manner reminiscent of a storyteller.

"Sai's full name was Fujiwara no Sai. I met him when I was twelve…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope Shindo's a little more in character. Umm... yeah, so all of you lovely reviewers seemed to want this, so here it is.


	3. Waya

**Disclaimer: **I own peanuts.

* * *

"You know who **sai** is?!"

A magazine was thrust under his nose and, squinting, Shindo could just about make out the words _mysterious __**sai**__. _He sighed, and pushed the magazine away. Frowning slightly at Waya, who was standing in front of him irritably. Surprisingly, he had two copies of the magazine, one of which looked near-unreadable from crumple-marks. Shindo groaned and drew his hand down his face.

"Waya, I'm tired and cranky. I haven't slept in twenty hours and I've just had Ogata 10-dan pestering me about the article, so I'm going to say my piece and go home. To sleep. _Alone_."

Waya looked about ready to protest, but Hikaru held up his hand to curtail him.

"Yes, I knew Sai. Yes, Sai was my sensei. No, he will not play you. The End."

And before Waya could ask him anything further, Shindo quickly backed into the lift behind him, grinning as the doors shut on his outraged face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I will be writing Ogata's pov. And no, I don't think it's unreasonable that he's got the 10-dan title. This is three years after the series end, remember?

And yeah, thinking it over, I kinda f'scked up the first chapter. Shindo seems a bit... bipolar?


	4. Chapter 1 Revisited

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

"Who taught you to play Go?"

The reporter standing in front of him obviously had no idea what the question he had just asked meant to Hikaru. He bit his lip, feeling a painful twisting in his chest. Even after all this time, it still hurt to think of the spirit who had given him his Go.

"Shindo-san?"

Hikaru jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He realised that the reporter was still waiting for an answer, a polite expression on his face. Hikaru sighed, running his hand through his hair, trying to think how to best answer the question. The fan in his hand scraped his ear as it brushed past, and Hikaru paused, snapping open the simple paper and wood construct in front of his face, staring at it reflectively.

"Sai…"

He didn't realise that he had spoken aloud until the reporter's excited voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"**Sai**? You knew **sai**?! Was he your teacher?"

Hikaru winced. He really hadn't intended to say that aloud… Oh well. He snapped his fan shut, startling the reporter, who had leant forwards o catch any more half-whispered words. Hikaru levelled his eyes at the man, turning serious.

"Yes. Sai was my sensei."

Seeing that the reporter looked poised to ask many more questions, he held up his hand, forestalling the inevitable torrent.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go if I want to be in time for my game."

Hikaru strode off, hoping that this would be the last he heard of the subject, but behind him, the reporter was walking away somewhat dazedly, already planning what would be sure to be the scoop of a lifetime.

_Sai's true identity-_

No. Hmmm…

_Shindo Hikaru knows Sai!_

No… Ah!

_Shindo Hikaru, 4-dan, reveals all! The true identity of the mysterious __**sai**__?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I redid the first chapter. I recieved some helpful concrit, and after lots of you added me to your favorites, I felt you deserved more than the crappy (yes, I admit it) first chapter. So there it is.

And thankyou for all of the favorites! Reviews would be better thought (HintHint)


End file.
